watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Watch Dogs: Legion
Watch Dogs: Legion (stylized as WATCH DOGS LΞGION) is an open-world action-adventure third-person video game being developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. It will be the third installment in the Watch Dogs series. The game was originally set to be launched on March 6, 2020, but was delayed to a yet-to-be-announced date in Ubisoft's 2021 fiscal year (which starts April 1, 2020). Summary In the near future, London is facing its downfall: the people are being oppressed by an all-seeing surveillance state, private militaries control the streets, and a powerful crime syndicate is preying on the vulnerable. The fate of London lies with you, and your ability to recruit a resistance and fight back. Plot The game is set in the near future, after the UK left the European Union. The accelerating rise of automation and AI has left millions of people unemployed, wiping out both blue and white collar jobs. The economy is collapsing, the government is losing power, and cryptocurrencies have overtaken the pound. Organized crime is sweeping over London, and people are being taken from their homes, pressed into deportation centers. People who speak up get investigated, and at times, disappear. Amidst this backdrop, players recruit and control members of the hacker collective DedSec, who seek justice for ordinary people by fighting the various enemy factions trying to rise to power in London.Hands-On With Watch Dogs Legion, A Radical Rework With 'Something To Say' The game's story focuses on the efforts of the London branch of DedSec in combating an authoritarian regime that has taken control of the United Kingdom, thanks to the CTOS. To assist in this, DedSec recruits allies from across the city in order to liberate the city as a resistance force. Each character in the game will have their own background and skill set and provide a more dynamic influence to the game's narrative as the story progresses. Gameplay Watch Dogs: Legion is an action-adventure game played from a third-person view. The game is set within an open world, fictionalized representation of London, which will encompass notable landmarks, boroughs, and cultural styles of the city. The game's setting takes place within a London that has become a surveillance state. Personal liberties have been vastly limited, and citizens are constantly monitored in their activities by Albion, a private security company that acts as the city's law enforcement. The player will have the ability to navigate the city either by foot, using vehicles, or fast-traveling via the city's Underground stations. Unlike the previous games in the series which focused on the use of a single protagonist to drive the story's narrative, Legion features the ability to control multiple characters within the game's setting. Each of these characters can be recruited through a unique mission, though this depends on their standing with DedSec; for example, a character who the hacker group helps out will be in favor of aiding them when asked and completing their recruitment mission, whereas a character whose family member was accidentally killed by a DedSec member will not tolerate the group and likely refuse to join. Once a character is recruited into the player's roster, they are assigned to one of three classes: combat, stealth or hacking. Each class features its own set of tools and ability upgrades when a character levels up from completing missions and activities. Each character also has their own background which dictates a special skill or trait they have. For example, a recruited character may be more skilled with drones and thus can do more damage with them, while another is an "adrenaline junkie" who deals more damage but at the possible risk of dying at any random moment. All characters in the game recruited into the player's roster have their own personal lives when not being controlled, can be fully customized with various clothing options, and can wield a mixture of lethal and non-lethal weapons, the latter featuring a more extensive selection than in previous titles. Permadeath Although the player can recruit a large roster of characters to control, Watch Dogs: Legion introduces the permadeath feature, where each character can be permanently lost during the course of the game. Characters risk the possibility of being killed either while conducting operations for DedSec against other groups or against local law enforcement; in such cases where the currently controlled character is critically injured, players can choose to either make them surrender to their opponents and allow them to be rescued by another character, or attempt to resist and lose their pursuers at the risk of being killed in action and being permanently removed from the player's roster of playable characters, thus forcing the player to switch to another character. In the event where one surrenders and is arrested, players can use another character to rescue them. Once recruited, these characters must be appointed to one of three classes: combat, stealth or hacking. Players can also join a team of up to 4 players in cooperative gameplay, sharing progression between single-player and multiplayer modes.Players can also join a team of up to four players in cooperative gameplay, sharing progression between single-player and multiplayer modes. Combat Watch Dogs: Legion puts more of an emphasis on close quarters combat: there are certain enemies who will use melee weapons to attack you and you can either use your weapons or fists to take them out. Weapons have become more customizable giving you the option to choose between setting your weapon to Lethal or Non-Lethal. Each decision you make as different characters affect the world, the personality of your character and the world's perception of DedSec. Like Watch Dogs 2, drones are a big part of Watch Dogs: Legion, featuring combat drones that take over the role of the traditional cop car chases (and military checkpoints that replace police blockades), construction drones that carry payloads (and can be ridden on once hijacked), riot drones that replace police officers, etc., and these drones can be hacked only by those whose skills are great at hacking. Additionally, driving has been given a new feature: auto-driving; this enables the car to drive itself, or (if the player wants go the route of Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2) they can disable it in favor of manually driving the car. All characters are equipped with basic hacking skills, like profiling, hacking into cameras through anything, distraction, disruption and hacking into vehicles. In order to balance out the privilege of being able to play as anyone, a new feature has been added to the Watch Dogs series: Permadeath; permadeath means that, if the player character dies, they're gone for good and do not respawn, thus triggering the necessity to choose another character to take over. Development Watch Dogs: Legion is being developed by Ubisoft Toronto, with additional work being provided by sister studios Ubisoft Montreal, Ubisoft Paris, Ubisoft Bucharest, Ubisoft Kiev and Ubisoft Reflections. The development team is headed by creative director Clint Hocking, who was recruited to assist on the game's creation due to Ubisoft moving development from their studio in Montreal to Toronto, and recruiting developers who had previously worked with him on Far Cry and Far Cry 2. Release Watch Dogs: Legion was teased by Ubisoft via Twitter on June 5, 2019, before its announcement at E3 2019, where the game had its release date revealed as March 6, 2020. On October 24, 2019, it was officially delayed until sometime in Ubisoft's 2021 fiscal year, which begins on April 1, 2020. Thus, it is assumed the game will be released in either late 2020 or early 2021. It will be available for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, the Xbox Series X, and Google Stadia. Gallery Watch Dogs Legion Screenshot 1.png Watch Dogs Legion Screenshot 2.png Watch Dogs Legion Screenshot 3.png Cover Watch_Dogs_Legion_Standard_Edition.png|Cover (Standart Edition) Watch Dogs Legion Gold Edition.png|Cover (Gold Edition) Watch Dogs Legion Ultimate Edition.png|Cover (Ultimate Edition) Videos Watch Dogs Legion - FIRST LOOK Gameplay Official Reveal HD|Watch Dogs Legion - First Look WATCH DOGS LEGION - E3 2019 GAMEPLAY WALKTHROUGH WATCH DOGS LEGION - COLLECTOR'S EDITION (UBISOFT STORE) File:Watch Dogs Legion Gamescom 2019 – Play as Anyone Explained Ubisoft NA References Category:Watch Dogs series Category:Watch Dogs: Legion Category:Real world